Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Alexander Joyner) (b. 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Jamie Jordan and Elliot Potter. He is also the adoptive brother of Kalysta and Maggie, as well as the biological brother of Caleb. The first year of Leo's life was marked by his neglectful upbringing in an impoverished Muggle household, where he remained until his adoption. Throughout his lifetime he has been acknowledged as one of the most audacious Potters to date, henceforth earning the epithet "Pyro Potter" from the media. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leo was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his dauntless and dynamic nature. He was initially in the same year as Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn but was made to repeat a year as a result of failing his first year examinations. Throughout his education, Leo served as an abiding source of terror to the school and its inhabitants, with his destructive streak and sadistic tendencies consistently keeping him on the verge of expulsion. His record encompassed many misdeeds, ranging from bullying to extremities such as attempted murder. He was finally expelled prior to his fifth year after a spell of legal trouble, but was permitted to resume his studies once the efforts of his cousins led to him being absolved of guilt. He was also a brief member of Chess Club and Duelling Club. Biography Family lineage Early life Leo Alexander Joyner was born on 31st August to Laura Joyner, a young Muggle living in the London Borough of Tower Hamlets. He had a younger brother Caleb who was one year his junior, though it was also disclosed that their mother had borne two other children, both of whom were sent into foster care before the boys were born. Though no father was present, Laura began seeing a local man who moved in after agreeing to raise the boys as his own. Suspicions first arose several months in regarding the potential mistreatment of the two infants, though the boys' scruffiness and bruising was eventually chalked down to their sprightliness as well as the family's low income. That Christmas, Leo was seen at a hospital wherein a medical examination concluded that his bruising was the result of abuse. When social workers visited, the home had transformed into a hovel of abject squalor; their living quarters were cramped and filthy while the children were underweight and clearly neglected. Laura divulged that their broken lightbulbs and smashed appliances were caused by Leo — acts which could, unwittingly, be considered his earliest signs of underage magic. Nonetheless, social services merely dismissed her as a delusional and incompetent mother. Leo and Caleb were subsequently placed into foster care after their carers faced legal repercussions for child cruelty, with the case being publicised fairly prominently within the Tower Hamlets district. However, Leo was separated from his brother after the matter was brought to the attention of the Ministry of Magic, who thought it better to integrate an already damaged boy of evident magical endowment among those who would inevitably be more accepting. After being overlooked by many wizarding families, he was adopted at just under three years old by Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. As he was growing up Leo remembered little of his biological background and, while aware that he was adopted, never thought much to ask. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Leo's disposition as a whole was sedate and weary. He was strikingly tall with fair skin, dark hair and probing blue eyes. Despite a lack of biological relation, he generally conformed to the archetypal appearance for members of the Jordan family, sharing his father's untameable curly hair and solemn features. His physique throughout adolescence was described as "sturdy yet slender", with lean limbs and broad shoulders. Leo also seemed to undergo something of a precocious puberty: he spoke with a voice much deeper than other boys his age early on, and by the age of twelve he was six feet tall, eventually growing to be six foot three which in turn made him among the tallest in his family. As a result it seemed that he could be rough and inept with his strength, as Maggie claimed that windows would rattle every time he closed a door. During his Hogwarts years, he exuded an indefinable air of carelessness as well as speaking primarily in a slow monotone voice that gave off the impression of boredom or fatigue. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Dogwood wand: Leo's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was nine inches long, made of dogwood with a phoenix feather core. Wands made from dogwood are known to pick mischievous owners who can provide them with a scope for excitement and fun, and have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions. * Nike: Gifted to him by his grandfather on his eleventh birthday, Nike was initially Leo's pet elf owl whom he eventually came to share with his younger sister. All people that were familiar with Nike knew that she was a noisy and perpetually excitable owl, much like her joint owners. * Cross chain: Consisting of a 9-carat gold chain with a finely-engraved cross on the end, Leo's chain was a present gifted to him from his elder sister on his fourteenth birthday. He wore it regularly and integrated it into his school uniform as an emblem of his newfound commitment to the Christian faith. Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Caleb Joyner Leopoldina Wenlock Children Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Atria Hilliard Claudia Cabdi Wednesday Peltier-Thorn Roman Peltier-Thorn Delilah Peltier-Thorn Viola Blue Pamela Lutterworth Iseult Larousse Bart Kaufmann Dilys Stroulger Niles Quigley Hogwarts staff Sylvie Coquellin Etymology Leo is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Leo's theme song was Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier. Trivia Gallery Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_02.png Leo_03.jpg Leo_46.jpg Leo 21.png Leo_40.png Leo_39.png Leo_44.jpg Leo 20.png Leo_33.jpg Leo_32.jpg Leo.png Leo_36.jpg Leo_35.jpg Leo 14.jpg Leo_29.jpg Leo_31.jpg Leo_51.jpg Leo 15.jpg Darien.gif Darien2.gif Leo_50.jpg Darien6.jpg Leo_30.jpg Darien3.jpg Leo_28.jpg Leo_05.jpg Leo_52.jpg Leo 16.jpg Leo_18.jpg Leo 17.jpg Leo_49.jpg Leo_34.jpg Leo_37.jpg Leo_42.png Leo_47.jpg Leo_48.jpg Leo_10.jpg Leo_45.jpg Leo_41.jpg Category:Sixth Generation Category:Adoptees Category:Bullies Category:Chess Club Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Expelled Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:Joyner family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Muggle-borns Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:S.P.A.D Category:Spell Creators Category:Suspended Students Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic Category:Wenlock family